


Completely and Helplessly

by SukiAlanna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5946307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SukiAlanna/pseuds/SukiAlanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It may not be the most embarrassing love confession Hogwarts has ever seen, but it must rank pretty high. And if nothing else, it must have been the most profitable one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completely and Helplessly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fluffybun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffybun/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy!

“Are you kidding me?” Rose was yelling so loudly that Scorpius could hear her from all the way across the Great Hall. He stood with a sigh. Al and Rose had been fighting frequently in the last few weeks as exams grew closer, and it usually took Scorpius’ intervention to make them stop.

“Why don’t I just tell all of Hogwarts, Rose? Is that what you want? To be the focus of all of their gossip?”

“I already am, you prat!” Rose was standing on the bench with one foot on the table, looking as though she was about to lunge over it and strangle him. “Do you think that you telling the world I am hopelessly and stupidly in love with that absolute prat is going to make anything worse?”

Scorpius paused next to the Ravenclaw table. That was… new. He hadn’t spoken to Al or Rose much recently aside from breaking up their fights, but they were all stressed about exams. He hadn’t realized that Rose was in love. He hadn’t really thought about her loving anyone, or thinking about anything aside from her exams and Charms work.

Al practically crowed, “You admit it! You’re in love with him!”

That was what got Scorpius’ legs moving again. He was able to reach the Gryffindor table and pull Rose off while she was still deciding between screaming at Al and clawing his face off. Rose shouted curses as he dragged her away, telling Al that she hoped he failed all of his exams and that he would find himself in a shallow grave sometime soon.

There was a room just off the entry way where the first years stayed before their Sorting, and that was where Scorpius dragged Rose. He knew her famous Weasley temper, which both she and Al shared, and he let her continue muttering and pacing until she was ready to talk.

Finally, she spoke. “I’m sorry you had to witness that.”

He shrugged. “Our Charms exam is tomorrow, and that’s Al’s worse subject. He was bound to pick a fight.”

“Why did that have to be the fight he picked?” She asked. Scorpius was wondering the same thing. He also wanted to know why Rose had told Al and not him. The three of them were best friends, after all. Rose ran a hand roughly through her hair. “He knows it’s a sensitive subject, and now everyone knows! I’m so tired of all of the attention I already get, and he should know how much it sucks more than I do. Uncle Harry still can’t go out to eat without completely clearing out the restaurant in advance. Is it any wonder I would rather keep my personal business personal?”

“I know,” Scorpius said. He wrapped her in a hug. “It’ll blow over soon, though. Lily Luna will break up with Lysander again, or Roxanne and Dominique will write a new show to tour around, and then everyone else will focus on them instead of your fight with Al.”

“It’s times like these that I wish I had a Time Turner,” she said, sniffling slightly.

Scorpius stepped back. “So, tell me about this mysterious boy. You wouldn’t keep the details from your best friend, would you? I didn’t think you were capable of falling in love, to be entirely honest, but—“

“What did you say?” Rose’s voice was low and dangerous. It was a tone he had only heard once, when someone called a first year a mudblood. She didn’t even use it when she was in one of her fights with Al. 

Scorpius swallowed nervously. He had been trying to make a joke, not piss her off further. “I’m sorry, Rosie. I know you—“

“That’s not what you said.”

He found that he was mad at her. Maybe it came from jealously, or maybe it was genuine anger, but all the same, he found himself yelling at her. “You’re embarrassed and you’re mad at Al, but that does not give you the right to yell at me for something you’ve been joking about for years. I’m not dealing with you any more today.”

He pivoted and walked towards the door. “Scorpius!” she shouted.

He didn’t turn around. “Leave me alone,” he snapped just before he slammed the door.

Against his better judgment, he went back to the Great Hall. If Al was still there and had calmed down, then he might explain what the hell was going on with Rose, and if not, then Hogwarts could be treated to the second shouting match of the morning.

Somehow, Rose not telling him something so important was bothering him far more than it should have. He tried not to think about why as he stormed over to where Al was sitting with James. “Explain,” he snapped.

Al didn’t turn around. “Why don’t you just ask Rose?”

“And why don’t you just keep your mouth shut?” Scorpius hadn’t even noticed that she had followed him. It was probably for the best he didn’t want to be an Auror.

“Rosie, it would be another six years before anything was fixed it I did that.” Al and Rose were staring each other down. “Why not just scream it out to the school?”

Rose seemed to take that as a challenge. “You want me to?”

“I don’t even care anymore,” Al said. “I don’t care if you’re miserable because it’s your own fault, but you’re making him miserable too! No wonder you’re a Gryffindor and not a Hufflepuff, you’re as selfish as anything.”

James rolled his eyes. “Rose, Al, don’t do this. Think of the Howlers.”

Apparently, Rose didn’t care about the Howlers she would be getting. “Fine, Al. I hope you’re happy.”

She cast a Sonorus charm. “Fifty galleons to whoever gets this to the Prophet first.” 

Scorpius slapped a hand across her mouth. “Rose, you’re angry. Think before you do this. Don’t sell this story to a newspaper—“ She licked his hand, and he yanked it back, wiping it on his pants. “Jesus, Rose.”

“I know I just licked your hand,” she said, her voice painfully loud with her this close to him, “but I am completely and helplessly in love with you, Scorpius Malfoy.”

He hadn’t expected that. He didn’t know who he had expected, really. Aside from him and the Scamanders, Rose hardly hung around with people she wasn’t related to. In a move that was more instinctual than anything else, he pulled her close to him and kissed her. He could think about what this would mean later. All he knew that he was so in love with her that it hurt, and that he was ecstatic about her words.

It took James and Al several minutes to regain their attention. Several crucial minutes of snogging and small noises and…

“You should have removed the Sonorus,” Al said. “There are some things the school doesn’t need to know.”

“Fuck.”

“Still not removed,” Scorpius told her, but he didn’t even care that the school now knew exactly what noises Rose Weasley could make. He was stupidly in love with this tiny girl, who enjoyed fighting with her favorite cousin and who was top of their class but couldn’t remember to remove a simple charm before snogging someone thoroughly. He loved her. He smiled down at her, and she at him.

“I love you too,” he said. “I am completely and helplessly in love with you, Rose Weasley.”


End file.
